My Bad Boy
by Park Changyi
Summary: Jaejoong si bad boy dan Yunho si namja yang tak pernah putus asa mencintai Jaejoong/YUNJAE DRABBLE/ YAOI / RnR please!


Seorang namja berambut merah maroon yang basah dengan poni menutupi jidatnya itu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari dengan handuk yang melilit pinggang rampingnya, tampak air menetes di pungung putih mulusnya yang berhiaskan sebuah tato sepasang sayap malaikat.

Mata doe besarnya menatap sosok di balik kaca lemari yang menampilkan sosok namja cantik namun tampan dengan bibir semerah cherry serta hidung bangirnya.

Namja itu tersenyum menggoda melihat bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin depannya.

"Sempurna." Bisiknya dengan suara merdunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : God & Themself**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : YunJae**

**Warning : OOC, GJ, Typo, alur berantakan, YAOI, etc...**

**Dont like Dont Read!**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Bad boy**

**Changyi**

**Present**

Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja berandalan yang di gemari di sekolahnya, selain tampan –cantik- ia adalah cucu pewaris Kim Corp sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal di seluruh asia, tak jarang para yeoja bahkan namja ingin menjadikan Jaejoong milik mereka namun Jaejoong menolak mereka secara mentah-mentah dengan kata-kata sadisnya. Meski begitu masih saja yang keras kepala seperti namja satu ini.

"Joongie~" panggil seorang namja bermata musang yang kini berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang hanya menatap namja di depannya dengan malas.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan mengelikan itu Jung." Dengus Jaejoong kesal.

"Wae? Itu manis, cocok denganmu, Boojae." Ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdecih kesal dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sialnya bagi Jaejoong adalah tutor yang di berikan oleh appanya adalah Jung Yunho. Appanya bilang jika Yunho adalah anak dari sabahatnya sehingga ia mempercayai Yunho untuk memperbaiki nilai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tentu tak bisa menolak, meski ia seorang bad boy di sekolah namun di rumah ia akan tetap menuruti perintah appanya karena sejak ia lahir hanya appanya yang ia miliki sedangkan ummanya meninggal sejak ia di lahirkan.

Jaejoong terpaku menatap Yunho di depannya. Namja tampan itu memakai kacamata dengan poni rambutnya yang di buat ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan jidatnya. Yunho memakai kaos putih dengan celana jeans hitam meski simpel namun Jaejoong merasa Yunho tetap tampan.

Yunho menyeringai menatap Jaejoong yang masih tak sadar sedang memperhatikan namja tampan itu. Dengan perlahan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, duduk di hadapan namja cantik itu dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Boo." Bisik Yunho dengan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak 5 senti dari Jaejoong.

**Bruagh**

"Appo..." rintih Yunho karena di dorong oleh Jaejoong dengan keras sehingga punggungnya menabrak lantai kamar Jaejoong.

"Ya! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong kesal. Ia merutuki dirinya yang malah melamun dengan menatap Yunho.

"Appo Joongie." Yunho masih merintih sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Jaejoong yang melihat raut Yunho kesakitan jadi merasa bersalah.

"Be-benarkah sesakit itu?" tanya Jaejoong ragu dengan raut khawatir.

Yunho hanya mengangguk.

Jaejoong mendekat ke arah Yunho. Ia ikut mengelus punggung Yunho. Ia tak sadar kini posisinya seakan dirinya memeluk Yunho dari depan karena ia mengelus punggung Yunho sambil berhadapan dengan namja itu.

Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, Yunho menyeringai. Kini hanya Jaejoong yang menggelus punggung Yunho sedangkan tangan Yunho kini mulai melinggkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

**Grep**

Jaejoong terbelalak saat kini dirinya berada dalam pelukan hangat Yunho. Posisinya saat ini berada dalam kukungan lengan kekar Yunho yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan erat sedangkan Yunho duduk sehingga Jaejoong seakan terlingkupi oleh tubuh besar Yunho.

"Kau wangi, Boo." Bisik Yunho sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, entah kenapa ia tak bisa menolak pelukan Yunho. Ia merasa nyaman dan hangat di peluk oleh Yunho seperti ini. ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya yang biasanya menolak secara mentah-mentah kontak fisik dengan orang lain namun kini ia merasa nyaman di pelukan Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentuh tengkuk Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya terpaku menatap mata musang di depannya. Bahkan hidung keduanya bersentuhan sehingga Jaejoong bisa merasaka hembusan nafas Yunho yang membuatnya menutup matanya.

Yunho menatap paras cantik di hadapannya dengan penuh cinta, lalu ia menatap bibir cherry Jaejoong merekah dan menggoda.

CUP

Yunho menempelkan bibir hatinya pada bibir cherry Jaejoong. Sejak pertama kali melihat Jaejoong di sekolah, ia sudah jatuh hati pada namja cantik ini, meski sikap Jaejoong yang jauh dari kata baik namun ia tetap menyukai Jaejoong, mana ia tahu jika rasa sukanya pada Jaejoong malah bertumbuh menjadi cinta.

Meski Jaejoong sudah menolaknya berkali-kali, ia tak pernah menyerah karena ia yakin suatu saat nanti Jaejoong akan mencintainya juga.

"Eungh." Lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dengan hisapan keras di bibir bawah namja cantik itu.

"Saranghae, Boo." Lirih Yunho sambil menatap mata doe Jaejoong yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Nado." Ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil menunduk.

"Mwo?" tanya Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho mendengar ucapan Jaejoong namun ia hanya ingin menggoda Jaejoong.

"Nado."

"Aku tak dengar." Goda Yunho.

"Nado saranghae, pabo!" seru Jaejoong kesal sambil menatap Yunho dengan sengit sedangkan namja tampan di depannya malah tertawa geli melihat Jaejoong yang lucu saat sedang kesal.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus melihat Yunho menertawakannya.

"Puas, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sinis saat Yunho berhenti tertawa.

Yunho berdehem, ia tersenyum menatap Jaejoong yang kini merajuk.

"Dimana si bad boy Jaejoong eoh? Kenapa kau manis sekali?" goda Yunho lalu mengigit ujung hidung Jaejoong gemas.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kesal meski begitu ia tak beranjak sedikitpun menjauhi Yunho.

Yunho kembali membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan marah, boo. Aku hanya bercanda, baby boo." Ucap Yunho manis membuat sang namja bad boy itu memerah. Ia semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho dan mencengkram kaos Yunho di bagian pinggangnya.

"Saranghae, baby boo." Ucap Yunho sambil menghirup wangi rambut Jaejoong dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Nado, Yun." Balas Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukan Yunho. Ia menarik tengkuk Yunho dan mengecup bibir hati Yunho.

Awalnya Yunho terkejut namun kini ia tersenyum dan mulai melumat bibir manis Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
